


The Fire In Your Eyes

by Sparkzy



Series: Flesh Against Bone [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at a Medieval story, F/M, Grillby's Backstory, Pre-Barrier, Protective Grillby, Set in Flesh Against Bone's universe, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkzy/pseuds/Sparkzy
Summary: You lived on the streets after your father had died, you had lost all hope, and you were just about to give in to the darkness when a man of fire stepped into your life and acted as your beacon of light. He had found you in your darkest moments, and his kindness... Gives you determination.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sup? This is a little look into Grillby's backstory on [Flesh Against Bone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7019347/chapters/15977590) and it is set in the same universe, but this story is set before the monsters were forced underground. I hope you guys enjoy, because I am enjoying writing this for you guys! :) ~ Sparkzy

You hadn’t expected to fall in love with a man made of fire, but you did. You had fallen in love with a monster, one who was highly ranked in the monsters royal guard. The two of you had only spoken once, and he was so kind… He spoke kind words to you, none of your own kind had done that for you. No this wasn’t love… It was just infatuation. He would never speak to you again. Why would he? You were just some peasant girl, who was dying in the streets.

You had no family, no home… To the rest, you were nothing but filth that they walked on. You had to steal food to survive. You didn’t have any warm clothing. You had nothing.

It snowed on the day you met the man of fire. You were freezing, and you couldn’t do anything about it. As you shivered on the ground, humans passed you, not sparing you a glance and when they did, it was usually in disgust. Some even kicked snow at you, complaining that you were in the way.

You couldn’t feel your fingers, and toes, and you were shivering. The cold was permeating throughout your entire body. You wished for death, it would bring you out of this miserable existence. You didn’t know how long you sat there, you just waited for it to be the end. Mucus trailed down from your nose, you didn’t care. If you moved, the parts that you had managed to warm up, would end up becoming cold once again.

You were shaking uncontrollably now. When would it end? With your legs pulled up to your chest and your arms wrapped tightly around yourself, you curl in on yourself. You heard the crunch of snow and the clink of metal on metal, before you felt the warmth radiating off of his body. He stopped just in front of you and kneeled.

“Are you alright?” He asked you. You only look away, staying silent. You thought he would want something from you… Just like other men did. You didn’t want to accept anything from him, especially since he was a monster. You were always told to stay away from monsters when you were a child and when your father was still alive. “You are freezing…” You finally glance up at him, and raise an eyebrow at him. Why did he even care?

“Here…” He takes off his surcoat and wraps it around your shoulders. You can’t even protest. You didn’t even know if you wanted to protest, the surcoat was very warm and you found yourself cuddling into it. You felt his hands lightly cup your face, you felt a great warmth spreading throughout your entire body. The warming sensation almost puts you to sleep. His scent didn’t help, he smelled of burning wood. His touch was alluring, and you had to stop yourself from leaning into him for his warmth. You tilt your head into his palm, but that was all that you allowed yourself to do.

“Grillby!” A voice rang out and both you and the man of fire looked to the source. It was a tortoise. The tortoise didn’t seem like he could open his right eye, and he had a hammer strapped to his shell. You have heard of this monster. His name was Gerson the Hammer of Justice as the local monsters liked to call him. He was the head of the Royal Guard to all monsters. “We have urgent matters with King Asgore. We can’t keep him waiting.” Gerson looked between you and the monster that you now knew as Grillby. 

“Yes sir…” Grillby nodded to Gerson and looked back to you. “Stay warm,” You could see him smile down at you as he stood up from his kneeling position and turned to follow the tortoise. You stared at him for a few seconds as if in a daze.

“A-ah, wait!” You called to him, you remembered that he hadn’t taken his surcoat back. You scrambled to your feet and shrugged the coat off of you. He turned back to you, a puzzled look on his face. “This is yours.” You held the jacket out for him to take. He shook his head, and took the coat in his hands and once again wrapped the coat around your shoulders.

“Keep it, it will help you on days like this,” He touched a bit of snow that rested on a barrel next to him. Steam wafted up from his fingers. And with a bow of his head, he had turned and walked away, you stood there watching him dumbly. 

\--

It had been months since you saw Grillby that day. You weren’t expecting to see him ever again. You had kept his coat. Wore it every day of winter. It was the only thing that kept you going. Grillby had changed something in you that day, you found yourself being nicer to monsters, despite what your father used to say about them. You even found yourself a job in a tavern, working with monsters. You didn’t have enough to have a home yet, but you hoped that soon that would become a reality. It helped a lot when you spent a majority of the night inside a warm tavern.

You were leaning on the bar, just observing those around you. It was a particularly slow night. You noticed that the monster tavern seemed more peaceful than any other tavern you had been to. Maybe they just needed a place where they didn’t have to worry about humans who were hostile toward them. 

“Another mead,” A bear monster raised his paw up to you at the bar. You give a short nod and turn to get his order for him. While your back was turned you heard the door slam open and you turn to see both Gerson and Grillby as well as a few more monsters rushing in. Steam surrounded Grillby. 

“Wa ha ha, we ain’t goin’ nowhere in that storm. Best we all make ourselves at home here til the storm lets up.” Gerson cheerfully nudged Grillby’s arm and walked to the nearest table. You looked out the windows curiously, there was a blizzard out there… It was the first big blizzard of the winter… And you didn’t have enough gold to buy yourself a room for the night…

You felt something cold running down your hands and arms. You looked back to see that you had overfilled the tankard with mead.

“Ugh,” You say frustrated. You felt your heart pounding in your ears. You hadn’t expected to see Grillby ever again. But here he was, standing in the tavern you worked at… He wouldn’t remember you. Why would he? You sighed trying to calm yourself down as you cleaned up the mead. When you brought the tankard over to the bear monster, Gerson waved you down.

“A round of ale for us on me!” The tortoise announced, some of the monsters at their table had cheered. Grillby had sat down and kept his eyes glued to the blizzard going on outside. You nodded and went to get their order. When you came back with their drinks Grillby looked up at you, and when he saw you, recognition flashed across his features and he sat up straighter. He stayed silent though.

The night was peaceful, you heard the groups chatter and kept your eye on the patrons. The blizzard wasn’t dulling down and you found yourself becoming worried. Worried about what the rest of the night was going to be for you. You didn’t want to ask your boss to stay a night in one of the rooms he had for the inn upstairs. You didn’t have a lot of gold, and you didn’t want to spend what little you had already. That was going to be food for tomorrow…

“___! Look! Papa made me a dolly!” You heard a small voice call to you. You heard tiny footsteps behind you and when you looked you saw the owner of the tavern and his daughter. They were fish monsters. The daughter, Shasa, had taken a liking to you from the very day you had been hired here at the tavern. She was probably the reason you got hired. You looked up at Sachiel, her father and smiled. You kneeled in front of the beaming red headed fish girl. “Look at her!” She squealed in delight, showing really pointy teeth.

“Is that right? Lemme see.” Shasa held out her doll for you to take. It was a rag doll, sewn together to look like a fish monster in a dress, with red yarn for the hair. You think Sachiel wanted to make the doll look like his daughter. “What’s her name?” You question handing the doll back to Shasa.

“Undyne!” Shasa announces proudly. You chuckle, covering your mouth.

“Hehehe, well, it’s Shasa’s bedtime, she just wanted to show you her new doll.” Sachiel puts a scaly hand on Shasa’s shoulder and you hear her groan in disappointment. They say their goodbyes and leave you back at the bar once more.

The night flies by without a hitch and you hear Sachiel’s voice behind you.

“I can take it from here, ____. You can leave early,” He put his hand on your arm. You nervously look back and forth between him and the windows, which you could barely see out of due to the storm. You felt dread settle in your stomach. He didn’t know exactly what your situation was, he just knew you needed the job.

“I… Uh-” You were beginning to look for excuses just so you could stay just a little bit longer. You heard the clink of several gold pieces in a small pouch being dropped on the counter behind you.

“I’d like to buy a room for the night…” You heard his voice. You saw Grillby glance over to you. You felt your face heat up and you kept your eyes down and away from him. You lower your head. Now that Sachiel was dealing with a customer you couldn’t bother him. You decide to move toward the door after moving out from behind the bar. Some patrons said their goodbyes, Gerson being one of them. You gave them a kind smile and reached for the door handle. 

Before you could even touch the handle you felt yourself pause, and look out the window of the door. You could hardly see out there, and you could feel the cold air rushing beneath door. Maybe you should just tell Sachiel about your situation. You could pay him back right? You didn’t know how long you stood there weighing your options, but you felt a hand touching the small of your back. You jumped at the contact, as you weren’t expecting it. You calmed yourself down as you felt goosebumps rise on your skin. You turned back to look at the fire elemental who had stopped you. 

“…” He wrapped his hand around your wrist, pulling gently so that you would follow him. You felt your heart beat faster. You didn’t know if you should go with him. The thought, both excited you and scared you. To be alone with a monster that you didn’t know, but it was him. The one who had taken care of you in your darkest moment. If he wanted you dead, then he would have left you in the street. But… What if he just wanted to use his kindness to buy you off like you were some kind of harlot?

He was taking you upstairs, where the rooms for the inn were… You opened your mouth to speak, but he stopped in front of a door before you could get the words out, turning to you. He looks down at you, a smile spreading across his face, as he grabs the edge of his old coat that you were wearing. 

“I’m glad you are staying warm…” He says reaching into his pocket. “This is your room,” He produces a key from his pocket and hands it to you, wrapping his hands fully around yours. You look up at him dumbfounded as your stomach turns and your heart flutters. He bows his head, keeping eye contact with you, “Goodnight, ____.”He turns and walks away. You watch him go, stunned.

How did he know my name? He disappears into a different room and you look to the key in your hand and at then at the door. What did Grillby want from you? It didn’t make sense, he hasn’t asked for anything in return… It would only be a matter of time… But for now, you had an actual bed that you could sleep in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short story. It was going to be a one-shot but if I did that it would be a really long one-shot. So yeah! :) Also you guys should come talk to me on my [Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkzykun) I love making new friends! :D


End file.
